


more ferarum

by TotemundTabu



Series: 30 THROBB SMUTS [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (Loras is drunk af), 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Dom Robb Stark, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Bar, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub Theon Greyjoy, Top Robb Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/pseuds/TotemundTabu
Summary: For the anon who asked a foursam with Theon, Robb, Loras and Renly.  Gayclub private room setting. Drunk sex. Robb and Renly decide to have a night out and meet the very libertine Theon and his very drunk Loras.Robb nodded soundly, “I mean, of course I have heard some... songs but never been there, so I have no idea what they're  playing right now.”“We should go and find out.”, Renly suggested, only half-joking.Robb laughed, “Not happening. - he raised his beer – I mean, I'm... this will sound lame, but I'm a bit of a romantic, I don't think I’m going to meet the love of my life in a club.”





	more ferarum

**more ferarum**

 

* * *

 

_You've been hit by a smooth criminal, a bad girl._

_I've seen your type, bring a knife into a gun fight,_

_caught up in the law right, I think I'm in love right._

 

* * *

 

 

An awkward laugh. Or, better said, another awkward laugh.

Robb was not sure what had possessed him to ask Renly out.

Admittedly, their father and brother respectively, matched them up, which was awful and embarrassing enough, but not something you can exactly escape. Renly was cute, of course – not the brightest, but he was really funny, laughed a lot, made nice jokes, he was pretty too and seemed kind... but he liked all that in the most friendshippy way possible.

And Renly seemed to feel the same way, caressing the rim of the glass with a certain nervousness.

“So... - Robb chuckled, snorting slightly – You're the gay brother.”

Renly let out a little amused laugh, “Yup. - he let his lips smack – Gay son.”

Robb bent a little closer, “Do you think our families know there are more... requirements to being a gay couple than just both of them being gay?”

Renly shook his head and sipped his wine, “To be fair. I have no clue. - he rolled his eyes to the ceiling – I mean, you're cute, don't get me wrong but...”

“Nah, don't worry! - Robb laughed in relief, assaulting his fries – At least I made a gay friend.”

Renly nodded, letting his glass swing slightly, “Yeah, we can talk about Madonna or Gaga or... what is the young gays' Gaga, then again? Cause it must have changed in the meantime.”

Robb laughed, genuiely, shaking his head, “I have no idea. I mean, it's not even my genre so.”

“Are you serious? - Renly snorted – I mean, it doesn't have to be your genre, but you must have been to a gay club at least once in your life.”

“Ah... - Robb made a small sound with his mouth as if all air had left it – Umh, I... am kind of a horrible dancer.”

“How horrible?”

“My father's level.”

“Jesusfuckingchrist, sorry, man, genetics are shit.”

Robb nodded soundly, “I mean, of course I have heard some... songs but never been there, so I have no idea what they're playing right now.”

“We should go and find out.”, Renly suggested, only half-joking.

Robb laughed, “Not happening. - he raised his beer – I mean, I'm... this will sound lame, but I'm a bit of a romantic, I don't think I’m going to meet the love of my life in a club.”

“Dude. - Renly raised his eyebrows – Maybe not the love of your life but... the best one night stand of the year?”

Robb shook his head, “I don't know. - he seemed to get a bit red – I mean, I'm not even sure how drunk I would need to get to have a one night stand.”

Renly put his hand on Robb's and stared into his eyes.

“Have you just escaped from one of those sad college student gay movies? Because I'm from the slutty gay stereotype department and I feel upon myself the kantian moral duty of giving you your first gay club night.”

Robb shook his head and sipped his beer.

“Renly, I'm not sure this is what Kant had in mind when he was thinking about moral laws.”

“I like to consider myself a creative thinker.”

Robb raised an eyebrow, “I... look, I'll accept the club, just... not the sex part, deal?”

“Deal. - Renly grinned – But you can always change your mind, if you see something that interests you.”

“I doubt.”, Robb snorted.

Renly sucked his lips, “Fine, fine, play hard to get, little wolf. - he grinned – This otter is going to have fun.”

“...do we... have to actually call each other like that or...?”

“Oh, god, you're such a straight-pleaser.”

Robb stiffened. He was sure that was meant to be an offense, of course, but he was not sure which part of not liking a steoretype meant he was trying to please someone else, when he was the one not to like it. And he learned the hard – no, no, the soft, dramatically soft not hard at all – way how straight he wasn't and how much he didn't like girls.

“We're going to the Revolver.”, Renly announced.

Robb frowned. Weird name.

Renly seemed to read his mind, because he sighed, fakely dramatic, “Madonna? My love is a revolver? Do you wanna die happy?”

Robb snorted, “I get it, I get it, I needgay culture lessons.”

Renly smiled and put his arm around Robb's shoulders.

“Come, my young padawan, to Funland.”

 

*

 

Funland, apparently, was full of glitter and strobing lights. All thecolors melted all cold and liquid on figures dancing, turning them thulian pink and cyan blue and then left them again in the mid-darkness of a drunk friday.

They looked like they loved it.

And Robb was not... against it. Not truly.

It did make him feel stirred and awakened seeing boys making out with each other against columns, someone dancing lewdly, people hard in their pants, but he kept feeling out of place too, like it couldn't be him anyway.

Someone so extroverted, someone so easy-going, without constrictions, without a thought of the consequences. That didn't feel like someone he could ever be.

Renly grinned, patting his shoulders as he pointed at the bar in front of them. Robb barely heard him speaking over the music.

Renly's lips moved but the sounds that came out got swallowed by a blasted drumming voice.

And then he saw him, behind Renly, next to his ear, some meters behind them, at a table.

Hair the color of the nights’ thick darkness which he moved with a lewd gracefulness. He was laughing, and although Robb couldn't hear the sound, he knew he liked it.

And the eyes turned to him, locked with his.

A little smug smirk. A wink.

Robb blushed, lowered his face, looked away, thinking stupidly about how much he looked like a fairytale prince or a pirate prince. Renly turned to them to check silenlty and then again to Robb.  
“...did you see that curly brunette?”

Robb shook his head for a no. His mind had been too busy with the slick, smug, dark prince.

Renly took a small step back, inclining his back, faking looking at the bottles behind the bartender to allow Robb to take a look; the curly brunette was leaning on a column, right next to his prince. He... looked fine.

A tiny burn of jealousy stung inside his stomach.

Curly laughed and put a hand on the prince's shoulder, as if he needed to be kept up. Robb tried not to groan in annoyance, but he did feel like something had just been stolen from him. How stupid. He hated that place.

Renly handed him a beer and then his eyes widened and he whistled low.

“Someone's checking you out.”, he said.

Robb moved the corner of his eyes and saw it: his darkness-haired prince still looking at him while the other one was telling him something apparently hilarious.

He had something in his hands.

“You should buy him something.”, Renly suggested.

“He's already drinking.”

“And? - Renly then moved towards the bartender again – Honey, can you bring that guy a Hole in One from my friend?”

Robb stiffened, “A what?”

Renly turned, “Better a Rim Job?”

“No! - Robb shouted, a bit too loud, then, swallowed and lowered his volume – Something with a normal name... a gin and soda, or … a negroni, stuff like that”

Renly blinked slowly, then looked at the bartnender, “Who's right?”

The bartender hesitated for a moment and then showed Robb a little awkward smile, “I'm sorry, cutie.”

Robb sighed, “Can't you give him.... another one of what he's having?”

“Uh, sure. - then looked at Renly – A shy one, uh?”

Robb shook his head, sure that it shouldn't feel so complicated and hard and convoluted and... as he looked back, the man was staring at him still, with interruptions, of course, partially listening to his friend and then turning to observe him for a while.

“...maybe I should just go and talk to him.”

Renly laughed, “Zero to a hundred, uh?”

“You... Will come with me, right?”

“I wouldn't leave you in close proximity of that tight assed angel not even if you asked me.”, he said, referring to prince's friend.

Renly moved so swiftly and smoothly that Robb, for more than a moment, envied him. Renly had a way of gettingvery close to people that Robb didn't, at all. He just felt hulking and awkward and in the way. Then again, as Renly introduced himself to the curly boy, he saw his prince suck his lips slowly, then hint a smile.

Robb moved forward.

And offered his hand.

Like a motherfucking idiot.

The prince's eyes widened, he blinked. Robb was probably the color of his hair – the real one not the pink and blue that the lights were raining on him – and tried to move away, until he saw his prince laugh.

So loud, so genuine. He cleaned his eyes from a little tear and laughed more, then pulled him from the hand against him.

“Hello.”

Robb blinked, “Ah, I, umh.”

“Eloquent. - he commented with a smirk – Theon.”

“Robb.”

“Pretty name.”

Theon moved a lock of his hair behind an ear, and licked his lips. He had pretty ears, full of rings and metal. Robb found himself wondering if also his nipples were the same.

“Thank you, umh. - he looked at Renly to introduce him too, but saw he and the curly angel were already talking – And that is Renly.”

“Not your date, I'm guessing.”

“A friend. - Robb decided to stick to that, then smiled – He sort of dragged me here.”

“ _Oh_. - Theon curled his lips and raised his eyebrows – So it's him I need to thank for the sight.”

“Hey, frotch! - the friend laughed, holding him, his breath smelled tipsy, and he danced slightly while walking – Beware, Theon here plays for both teams.”

Theon rolled his eyes, “Loras, do you need to say it to everyone?”

“I'm warning him!”

Robb blinked, frowned, then looked at Theon again, saying, softly, “I don't see the problem.”

Theon smirked, but his eyes shone “Really?”

Robb bit his lip, smiling, “Really. - he shrugged – I mean, it's... not important.”

Loras seemed to find it quite a waste, then headed to Renly and grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him on the dancefloor with a laugh.

“Your friend... drank a lot, uh.”

“Loras has the stomach of a little girl. - Theon chuckled – But he's not harmless.”

Robb smiled, “Renly is not the type to exploit that, if it helps.”

Theon looked up to Robb, his eyes glancing then to the people dancing, “Do you want to...”

“Ah, I'm... terrible at it.”

“How terrible?”

“Enough not to show you if I want to impress you.”

Theon snorted, pleased, raised his eyebrows, “So you want to impress me?”

“Pretty much. - Robb laughed, finding himself stupidly honest. - I... wanted to, you know, offer you a drink, you're... cute.”

“Cute, hm? - Theon repeated to himself, nodding, then laid his eyes of fire on Robb's – You're quite cute too.”

Theon's fingers caressed Robbs neck and then he pushed him down, letting him sink into his mouth for a kiss. A kiss that tasted like apple schnapps and salt. Theon's tongue felt hot, his mouth so soft, Robb could feel his resistance drop and his hands went to his waist.

He gained a moan directly in his mouth and he swallowed it, gulping down how twisted Theon's voice sounded in the cave of their mouths.

His thumbs caressed Theon's hips, drew a line of pressure on his Iliac crest – the little strip of skin bathed in the artificial magenta moonlight.

Theon parted, with a chuckle, “Dude. - a pant, a grin, he smiled, he moaned – Were' going to need somewhere more private to go beyond that.”

Then he bit Robb’s bottom lip, pulled it slightly and his hand groped Robb's ass.

“...which I am hoping we will.”

Robb hesitated for a second. Maybe he was rushing too much, maybe it was stupid to just... he noticed Theon's long naked neck, how biteable it was, how pale – he felt a weird urge to throw him on the counter and just fuck him there, bite him, suck him, devour him to the marrow.

Theon's mesmerizing eyes were still on him.

His hand slided into Robb's jeans, between those and the boxers, squeezing him.

Robb lowered his look, “I, hm, do you want to... - he looked around – Get out of here or...?”

Or.

Loras came back, laughing loudly, took Theon's face and gave him a dark, soft, open mouthed kiss. He tilted his head, softly, bobbing just slighlty, as if he was riding Theon's tongue with his own and then softly lead it. Theon pulled Loras by the shirt and sank into him, filling his mouth to the brink, making Loras’ hips buckle and the boy smile in the heated kiss.

Robb blinked in awe, anger and desire all mixed together.

The Green-eyed monster took over his heart and the apple taste in his mouth.

“Oh fuck, that's hot.”, Renly said, eyes wide. It sounded almost like a whisper, but given the loud music it was probably way louder.

Robb swallowed a hard gulp.

“Are... you two-?”

Loras snorted, separating, “What? Lord, no! - he seemed to have never heard anything funnier – We just have fun sometimes.”

Theon's lips moved to Loras' neck, tracing the big veins with soft kisses, then sucking down on it. Loras bit his bottom lip, his eyes raising to the ceiling as he tried not to moan out in public. Renly moved behind Loras and his hands moved under Loras' shirt, lifting it slighty, moving under.

After some seconds, Renly's hands were twisting Loras' niples and his jaw dropped, letting out the wettest whine.

Theon's smirk was next to Loras' ear then. He grinned and whispered something.

Robb couldn't hear it but he grasped anyway, from how Loras' knees almost left him, jelly, and his moans became highpitched.

Theon turned to Robb then, and he kissed his big neck, gently, almost as if he was sure he would have scared him off otherwise. He had no idea how much Robb was trying to keep himself from rushing, instead.

His voice came into Robb's ear like hot liqueur.

“He's such a whore. You won't believe it until you see it.”

Robb's hand then grabbed Theon's hip. He wanted to say soemthing firmer: I don't care about him, I just want you; but nothing came out.

Loras was deep into Renly's mouth and Renly was pushing him against the counter, already hard in his pants enough to make a tent out of it.

Theon chuckled, seeing it.

“You're so into public stuff.”, he scolded Loras, who then just shook his head and slapped Renly across the face, playfully.

“This one is so horny he can't take his hands off me.” Renly let out in a chuckle.

“You would have to tie them.”

“Oh, god, I would.”

Renly glanced at Loras and then Theon. Robb felt the sudden urge to punch his own friend to twist his eyes away from Theon, but he breathed in deeply, trying to keep himself rational.

But his head pulsed.

His dick twitched.

Loras chuckled, dark and velvety, putting his hands on Robb's face and making him turn, “And you? - then his eyes went to Theon – Would you tie him?”

Robb found his mouth almost breathless at the idea.

“Would you put a nice collar on him? - Loras asked – Pull his head down so he sucks you like a good bitch?”

Theon glared, “Don't overdo.”

Loras shook his head and shrugged, understanding Theon had always been such a labour he had given up on, and he returned to Renly, who grabbed him by the waist, almost protective in his own lewd way. “Darkroom, privé...?”

Loras stroked Renly's little beard, kissed his jaw and laughed, tipsy and elated.

“Privé, if you can afford it. - Loras said, looking at Theon – I think someone won't like to share as much as usual this time.”

They walked to the door for the private rooms entwined one in the other's arms searching for wamrth, mouths eating each other, devouring one another's heat in need.

Loras grabbed Theon, pulling him along, biting his neck, licking his exposed bottom lip, begging without words.

And Theon turned to Robb.

Hopeful.

“You're coming too, right?”

And Robb felt his stomach sink and his heart hole up.

He wanted Theon. Badly. Feverishly.

But it was not like him to... just...

Renly's hand grabbed Theon's ass, giving it a solid squeeze.

And Theon let out a breathy moan, while staring deep into Robb's uncertain eyes.

And Robb entered through the door with him, with them.

 

*

 

A darkened leather sofa, dimlit darkness, a strong scent of lube, of sweat and artificial vanilla. Robb noticed how big the sofa was, clearly made for way more than two people; on its sides there were little tables with baskets filled with lube bottles, condoms and even some toys. Robb knew that was probably not the norm, most definitely not, but Renly was filthy rich – his brother had married a billionaires daugter or something and Renly was not exactly stingy, especially when the money was not his own.

There was something a bit too vulgar for him in that scenario.

The taste of Theon's skin under his teeth made it all worth it.

Theon's voice got higher in need, as Robb's lips sank into him, dragging out blood and moans, turning his neck from white to purple in blooming bruises, as he panted, his lips trembling.

He held the tight little body against his own, clawing the skin, letting Theon whine and squirm with every nail tracing red trenches on his moonlight skin.

Robb grabbed Theon's jaw, then pushed through it, filling his mouth with his tongue, taking a big taste, voracious for Theon's pants as he drew them into his own throat, desperate to breathe but overwhelmed by the fill.

As they separated, Robb put his hand on Theon's throat, clenching almost without noticing. Theon moaned in delight, moving forawrd, kidnapping Robb's mouth again and gasping mute into it, as air left him needing more.

Robb pushed him down, pinning him more against the sofa, Theon's soft skin rubbing unkindly against the faux leather. But he was so pretty as he arched, his hips riding the void, asking for more without words.

And Robb loved that, even if it barely felt real. It was too raw, too good to be true.

Theon smirked, so sharp and bright, desire burning in his pupils. He passed his tongue over his lips, preparing himself for the taste test. It felt too good to be a dream.

Theon lowered himself on his knees, ready to unzip Robb's – strained tight – jeans, when Robb shook his head and smiled breathy.

“Let me do it first.”

And who was Theon to refuse such a request?

Robb's hands ran over Theon's skin, “Let me see you, whole.”

Theon blinked slowly and smirked, before taking off his shirt and skinny jeans, letting them drop to the sofa.

Robb stared, enchanted.

At the small, perky, dark nipples. One pierced through.

At the ribs poking through like lines between light and darkness on marble.

And, as Theon turned, to his tramp stamp, a bit too inviting, a black hole for desire. _Knock on Heaven's Door_ , it said. Appropriate.

Robb's jaw clacked slightly, he swallowed dry and his craving was easy to see in his eyes.

Theon raised his eyebrows and gave a smug look, before sitting again on the sofa, legs wide and whispered. His sprawl is falsely careless, his voice is just flames.

“Do you like what you see?”

“I adore it.”, Robb said, before kissing Theon's pierced nipple, taking it in his mouth, making it twist and tingle against his tongue, sucking gently the tip, making Theon arch.

His hands brushed Theon's hips and lower back, drawing lines of fire and need on his Venus' dimples and playing with the softness of his thighs.

Theon's eyes gleamed in haste.

“Stop teasing me.”

Robb stared right into his eyes, licking the nipple once again, slowly, lethally slow, before going lower, soft kisses alternated with bites, drawing a line across Theon's abdomen, tracing it with sweetness and red.

Theon let out a wet, writhed moan, trying to suffocate it with his hand, but failing miserably, while Robb's lips lowered to his bush, breathing in Theon's musky, murky scent, then biting the thigh, licking its softest flesh, fire on silk. Theon's knees buckled, his hips squirming slightly.

Robb's eyes shone with greed.

And he moved to kiss Theon's cock, lifiting it gently in his hands, pumping it, while lapping its head with his hot, soft tongue. Robb's mouth parted and welcomed in just the head, but Theon mewled, biting and licking his lips, forcing himself not to push in, not to buck into Robb's way too warm, way too soft cave. Theon's hips were torn by shivers, his thighs trembling on the verge of bliss.

Robb took his whole shaft in and Theon let his head fall back, moaning loudly.

Loras glanced at them furtively, while on all fours on the sofa, his legs open wide, with Renly licking his ass, twisting his tongue and lapping his hole wet and open. He raised himself on his elbows and locked eyes with Theon, who, half sitting, bent slightly and teased Loras' neck, licking it, before sinking his teeth in.

Renly smiled, smirked almost, slipping his tongue into Loras' entrance, making his legs writhe.

He pressed and pulled the thighs, forcing him closer, entering him fully and fucking him with his hot tongue. Loras moaned, threw his head back.

He felt dizzy, light-headed. Lights were dim and the music din – Theon's lips on his neck felt so soft and Renly's mouth between his thighs pulled him through heaven.

Theon's mouth caught Loras' and their tongues entwined, Loras' jaw dropping and relaxing, letting Theon in, as his orificewelcomed Renly's warm lapping, his intense pushes. Loras' eyes rolled to the ceiling, as the two tongues fucked him, leaving him craving for more.

Theon then moaned directly into his mouth and Loras' watery eyes wandered, seeing the redhead sucking Theon off eagerly as he had never seen someone eating cock. God, he looked like he was tasting paradise itself in Theon's fucking dick.

Loras' legs felt weak, as Renly slipped a finger inside him so easily.

Theon threw his head back, breaking the kiss – his eyes were dark in desire, lucid with a naughty gleam, as he stared at Robb, passing a hand through his auburn curls, pulling them, pushing his cock deeper into Robb’s mouth. His hips jerked, and he sank into the throat fully, fucking it, sheatheing himself fully into it. He felt the back of Robb's throat and, god, he liked it.

Robb's eyes glared blue flames at him.

And he sucked harder, bobbing his headso well that the movement of Theon’s hips felt useless. Robb's mouth was riding his cock to completion, torturing his whole length with his warmth.

His eyes interlocked with Theon's and the latter caressed the bulging cheeks.

Renly grabbed some lube from the table and started pushing his way into Loras' ass – one, two, three fingers and started to twist and scissor, loosing him and trying to find... oh, _there_.

Loras let out a lewd moan, sucking his own lips, until his jaw dropped and pants and curses came out of it.

Theon's voice raised higher than his own as he screamed, coming into Robb's mouth, as Robb sucked him dry up to the last drop. Theon's lips quivered, ecstasy still painted on his heated face and panting breath.

Robb moved from it and kissed Theon's softening dick, gently, devotedly, before moving forward and kissing him passionately, pinning him against the sofa. His weight squished Theon quiet and obedient, blood stirred hard as iron in his veins.

Robb's mouth was over his own, greedy, heavy, strong.

And he smelled like cigarettes and cologne.

And Theon closed his eyes and threw his arms around his neck and replied to the kiss, getting lost in the taste of his mouth. His big tongue invaded him whole and Theon whined against it, sqirming and rubbing against Robb's body.

Loras' voice shook them – or better, it was the highpitched, deformed version of his voice, the ridiculously heated moans he was producing, as Renly pushed into him. He took his space, inch by inch, and Loras' eyes rolled to the ceiling in lewd ecstasy.

Theon cuckled.

“Just how drunk are you?”, he laughed, moving to Loras and kissing him again.

Robb felt something bitter and sharp stinging his stomach at the sight.

It made him nauseated and he knew he should have stepped out and went away, but instead... instead he wanted Theon. To mark him, to make him his own.

Like beasts, like fucking beasts.

He grabbed Theon's legs and lifted and widened them, gaining back a wicked gleam from Theon's eyes.

And, god, he lost his control. And he knew he shouldn't have had, but the neon lights and those sparkly eyes had been his moonlight and for one night he was more of a wolf than a man.

He grabbed some lube and put it in his hands.

It was cold, but it didn't matter in that moment.

Theon glanced at him and a mischevious smirk appeared on his lips, as he raised his hips towards Robb.

“Doggy - he said, more as an affirmation than a question – Like I'm your bitch?”

Robb's hand on his hip almost hurt and Theon loved that bruising sensation – as if his blood wanted to rise all to the surface to meet his touch, as if all of him bent and broke to someone's possession.

A burning spank, then. And another.

Theon wailed, whined, sucked his lips.

Renly almost laughed, starting to fasten his pace inside Loras, “Oh, Robb, don't torture the poor boy's ass so much.”

“Oh, no. - Theon chuckled, turning – Do torture the poor boy's ass.”

Soon, a finger entered and Theon smiled at Robb's naivety and overcorrectness. He wondered if he should have told him to just go in, that he was used to it, but as he added a second finger and started prodding for his prostate, Theon's protests died.

His eyelids fluttered and his jaw dropped slightly.

He did know what he was doing way too well or was a natural, either way Theon knew that that was going to be a good screw. He could feel his fingers pushing to his sweet spot, testing it, teasing it so smoothly, that his bones felt jiggly like jelly and his nerves felt thunderstruck.

He added a third finger.

Prudent, Theon thought.

“Don't overprepare me. - he cuckled, smug – I'd like to feel you when you stick it in.”

Robb let out something inbetween an embarrassed scoff and a proud groan, as he unzipped his jeans and took his cock out. As he took out the finger and pressed the head against Theon's hole, Theon _definitely_ felt him.

“I'm going to have fun with this one, aren't I?”, he panted, losing his breath as Robb pushed in.

Robb swallowed and moved slowly, trying to contain himself and his urge to just slam in.

Thing was... Theon was _hot_.

Not solely as beautiful, handsome hot, he was warm hot. Theon's ass felt like a heavenly version of hell, it melted him into bliss and turned his veins to fire.

And he was so tight, Robb felt his cock almost squeezed. Deliciously so. Voraciously so.

He could feel the flesh welcoming him and still being barely able to keep him in.

He panted, breathed hard, and pushed further, slowly.

Theon bit his lips, his eyes watery, his nerves and marrow alight in delight.

Robb was claiming him, taking over him – inch after inch, push after push. He tried to suffocate his own moans, but couldn't.

His jaw dropped, his throat betrayed him and his voice unravelled, melted, in pleasure.

A spank, then another, Theon moaned and Robb thrust, brutally this time.

“Fuc...k.”, Theon cursed, his hands trying to hold onto the leather sofa, his knuckles white.

In front of him, Loras was falling onto his elbows, his face almost laying against the leather sofa, his dick leaking precum, or old cum even. Renly slamming inside him with an irregular rhythm, his hips whirling slightly.

Loras would whine so highpitched, Theon had no doubt he had drank too much.

But did it matter at all? Wasn't that the point? It was not like they were going to find true love in such a place anyway.

Theon choked, screamed, as Robb started to move. He and his overwhelmingly, stupidly big cock, thick enough to hurt him, tearing him wide, he could almost feel it up in his stomach.

That was going to be a bit _too_ good, how was he going to forget that?

And Robb slammed, pounded, thrusted. And with each hit Theon scooted, cursed, moaned.

His flesh felt raw, oversensitive even, and yet it was loosing, opening, welcoming him – His ass craved, needed that cock, that push, that hit. Robb worked a pace easily, a fast, rough one, like the one of a ferocious wolf who devours its prey or fucks his mate – a restless, merciless pace, that would make Theon's ass so blissfully full and so horribly needy.

He was so heavy and wide, that Theon risked to choke as Robb pushed him further and harder, sliding into Theon, to the brink, deeper than anybody had been in his ass.

Theon's eyes pooled with tears but his cock jumped, twitched wanton in need.

The girth made Theon shiver and jerk, while Robb's rhythm would fasten, get rougher and his cock would press and mercelssly slam into his sweet spot again.

Theon's voice melted into the lewest moans, saliva dancing down from his mouth, as his obscene look stuck to the ceiling.

His prostate felt the thunder, electricity tearing him with each pound.

Robb's hands would keep his hips tight, as he slammed in and out again, almost slipping out just to thrust all the way back in. And Theon shivered each time, as he would swallow him balls-deep.

Loras' voice sounded like half a mew and half a cry too, as he moved slightly more towards Theon, opend his mouth and caught Theon's, kissing him softly, open-mouthed and slowly. Each of the two drank the other's squirmy moans, the whimpered shivers.

Theon's hips trembled, his knees felt so weak, and as he felt Loras scream into his mouth, coming in a slurred, slutty whine, he could barely keep to himself. Renly pushed hard, stuffed Loras' butt and then came with some little shallow thrusts, filling him up with his load and then falling back, panting.

Loras, though, was still half hard.

His lips were scorching hot as they moved on Theon's cheek and earlobe, sucking, nibbling, and then his collarbones, biting them purple.

Theon scooted forward, almost falling onto Loras, while Robb's pounding got harder, heavier – his prostate got hammered, almost bruised and his flesh burned eager to have him get even rougher.

Loras slid down, opening his legs, his cock rubbing against Theon's stomach. His fingers exposed his hole and he raised his hips, moving and then letting Theon's cock slide into him.

Theon choked, blinked at how unreal he felt.

His ass was being torn and rammed by Robb's cock, while his cock was softly wrapped by Loras' warm cave.

Theon threw his head back, and Robb grabbed him by the neck and kissed him, stealing his attention from Loras, thrusting fast, aiming at the prostate ruthlessly, until Theon was reduced to a mess, humping and fucking himself front and back, his cock leaking inside Loras and his ass burning for more force.

Robb's eyes felt like magnets. He was staring at him with such thick and dark desire that Theon felt marked.

Then Renly slapped him across the cheek with his cock, offering it.

It tasted like lube, but Theon obliged, sucking though just the tip, as he felt already so filled he was sure he would have gagged had he had another hole filled up. Renly pushed through, though; he was enough thinner than Robb to not hurt Theon's throat, but that somehow made it worse.

Renly moved slow, giving Theon the possibility to bob his own rythmh, but between Loras pushing onto his cock and Robb's thrusts, all Theon could do was recochet between them, overtaken and overwhelmed, saturated with pleasure and the need to come.

And that was when he felt Robb's claws sink into his skin and his cock pumping through him fast and hard, slamming into his sweet spot. Theon came, screaming and moaning against Renly's dick, gagging on it, while Loras would just whine and ride him, dragging all the pleasure he could out of him.

Theon let the shaft slip out of his mouth and just let his head fall onto Robb's chest, and he screamed loud, welcoming the sore, torn feeling of his ass, while he came, splurting his load inside a trembling Loras, whose ass sipped it all.

He panted still in, while he felt Robb's thick cock still hard inside him.

Robb lifted him away from Loras, gaining back a whimpered protest, and from Renly, earning a raised eyebrow. He raised him enough that they could see it: Theon impaled on Robb's thick cock and him balls-deep pushing.

“Split in two.”, Renly commented, almost dry in envy.

Robb's hands ran on Theon's legs and neck, there was devotion and violence in his touch, possession and adoration. Theon had the sensation of understanding what _belonging_ meant right then.

His bruised and scratched skin felt like a map of Robb's touches, he felt so possessed, owned – nothing compared, not even the blissful stretch in his then overstimulated raw flesh.

“Do you want my come?”, Robb asked.

And Theon nodded, weak and enthusiastic at the same time.

Robb grabbed his jaw tighter and fucked him hard, groaning – almost a low growl, a roar – drinking Theon's moans in his kiss, until he came, deep into him, with short, rough thrusts.

Theon lost his breath, but it didn't matter. He stared, enchanted, as his ass gobbled Robb's come, thirsty for it.

Robb kissed Theon's forehead, caressing his hair.

“You felt incredible...”, he whispered, in awe.

And Theon was not sure why his heart faltered a bit.

Renly clapped his hands, amused. “Oh, well, well. That was a funny start, but... - and then he started stroking again his cock – I think we need another carnival ride.”

Robb wanted to protest, to grab Theon for himself and tell him to fuck off.

But... with which right?

Also it was Theon who had asked him to join, but he had seemed pretty fine with the whole threesome without him perspective. It burnt a bit, with no reason at all.

“469?”, Renly suggested.

Robb frowned. He knew what the second part meant, but the first...

Theon seemed like an expert, though – again something stung inside him and he wished to kidnap that blackhaired siren all to himself – as he moved to Loras, and asked, “Up or down?”

Loras seemed to hesitate, he looked at Renly with a certain wavering, a lingering expectation. There was a gleam in Loras' eyes, as if he was looking at the god Apollo himself, and Robb found himself surprised at how misplaced such an idea was.

And he wondered how could anyone look at Renly, in a room that held Theon.

“Up.”, Loras replied then.

Theon laid on the sofa and Loras placed himself over him, starting to stroke Theon's cock hard again, while Theon kissed Loras' tip, licked it, teasing the rim of the bent foreskin and suckled the gentle pink tip, wih the insistent tenderness of a girl with a lollipop. Robb stared, gulping dry.

He could see Theon's cock getting big again, the veins filling as Loras before fisted it, pumping, and then opened his mouth and started bobbing his head over it, blewing him.

Renly caressed Loras' back absent-mindedly, while moving his cock near Theon's mouth, and commented “I think you owe me to finish something, pretty.”

Theon barely protested, as Renly slid also his cock into Theon's mouth with a wide grin.

Robb felt his cock harden again at Theon's voice feeling chocked, but the idea that that pleasure came from Loras' tongue and Renly's shaft drove his blood to boil and turn to stone.

He bent and started placing kisses on Theon's inner thighs, making him shiver and sqirm under his touch, he nibbled the soft skin, sucked it purple and soon Theon started to buck and rutt against him, searching for contact, for his heat.

They felt each other, even like that, in a unique way.

Robb's hands caressed Theon's thighs and cupped his balls, he started jerking him, helping Loras' filled-to-filth mouth.

He inserted a finger in Theon's twitching ass.

He was thight again, although it opposed no resistance and Robb started moving in. Theon's voice came out muffled by the cocks, but ardent and burning with pleasure all the same.

Loras sucked Theon's tip passionately, moving his head, trying his best to take more of him in – the salty taste of Theon's cock was making him greedy all over again and he started moving his hips, thrusting into Theon's mouth, down to the edge, to the back of his throat, but also moving this way in front of Renly, inviting him to finally enter again.

Robb sucked Theon's skin, the tenderest spots, where the thigh was naked and callow and made to be bitten. He placed another kiss and then moved to the basket and grabbed a long pink line of big vibrating beads.

“Nice. - Renly commented, still moving up and down, sinking into Theon's filled mouth, while ignoring a Loras growing more and more desperate – Pass me a nice treat for this one.”

Loras whimpered, and as Robb handed Renly something he couldn't see, anticipation grew in him. He started diving faster into Theon's mouth, precum dripping from him, while lewd sounds would spill and the sensation of rubbing against Renly's dick inside Theon's throat made him harder. He could feel Theon's muffled mumbles against his tip, probably asking him to slow down, but his hips were rolling in need.

And then Renly pushed inside him a small, but very nicely shaped vibe, pointing it perfectly at Loras' prostate, while a second part of it was locked to his balls, heavy with arousal again.

Theon wanted to yell but he couldn't.

His mouth was too stretched, his voice too deformed, and the taste of cock made him dizzy in the best way. It hurt, how they both moved in his mouth, but he couldn't find the strength to complain.

He liked feeling used. Dirtied, even.

But what was destroying him for real was Robb.

He could recognize his lips, his touches, distinguish them from Loras’ – he felt blissful at the sensation of his stubble scratching him and his swollen, soft lips rubbing him. Fire was running though his skin.

And then something slipped inside him. Beads, he could tell, growing from small to big, in a long, delicious line.

When Robb turned the toy on and they started vibrating, Theon's hips jerked and his cock twitched straight up. He groaned, almost screamed, his muffled ripples of moans pleasured Renly and Loras and made them moan too, at the unison and jerk their hips harder.

But when Renly left his mouth to rub his cock between Loras buttcheeks, Theon's voice and whines came out so clear, crystaline and liquid, limpid like the dew.

He writhed, bucked, begged, moving his ass to fuck himself against the toy, closing his eyes, sucking Loras with renewed hunger.

And he could feel again Robb's cock, heavy and hard against this thigh. He swallowed the beads and their vibration then with more need, contemplating the idea of Robb sticking his cock into him without taking them out, teasing him while fucking him relentlessly.

The idea made his cock so hard, he started moving to fuck Loras' mouth. He could feel him moan against his cockhead and almost beg for him to slow down.

Renly took out the toy from Loras’ ass and started fucking him, making him scoot and suffocate on Theon's shamelessly hard cock.

Robb turned up the speed of the beads and Theon let out an acute moan, hiding himself from it.

Loras' movement got more and more erratic, as arousal took him over and he came into Theon's mouth due to Renly's pounding into him, squishing and pressing his weakest spot, until Loras melted in an orgasm around his cock, his voice all a jiggly mess, his legs pumping weakly.

He looked like in a puddle of come.

Robb then took over Loras' duty and, while moving the beads inside Theon, making them rotate and torture Theon's prostate, he moved to his cock, sucking it, as eagerly as ever.

Renly came too, humping Loras' ass and grinding into it.

Theon coughed and moaned, as the two moved away, rolling to the side, kissing passionately, and felt his throat itch. The feeling of soreness, though, disappeared quickly, as Robb drew out of him the hottest, silkiest moans, by sucking him while touching his most vulnerable spot, dragging out of Theon a dense, thick orgasm, that echoed through his pulsing, throbbing cock and his needy, half-empty ass.

Theon arched, whined, searching for contact in any way, fucking himself on the fingers while writhing and squirming from Robb's tongue. Theon's lips quivered, mouth agape.

He came with a a moan so deep, so electrocted, his whole body had felt emptied and all his nervers thunderstruck by pleasure. He squirted all over Robb's face and he licked himself clean from the pearly mess.

Theon panted, unsure about how unreal it had felt, all too good and godly to be true.

But he knew the weight of Robb's cock against his thigh and knew it meant it was real and that was the best part.

“I want you back in...”, he said, almost breathless.

Robb smiled, bowed and caressed Theon's face.

“I want to be inside you too... - he swallowed – Again and again.”

Libidinous, though, a gleam passed through Theon's eyes. Loras was searching for his skin again, for contact, for his warmth.

“I want you, though. - he said, clinging onto Theon, then his hand found Renly – And you too.”

Renly let out an aroused chrotle.

“Whoa... pretty ass, are you sure you can take two?”

“I've always wanted to try. - he admitted, too tipsy to realize how blunt he was – I'd take all three of you, but this one. - he looked at Robb and laughed – He is so _smitten_ , it wouldn't be fun.”

Robb lowered his look, slightly embarassed. But Theon looked at him almost... hopeful?

Renly laid on his back, the sofa leather started to attach to his sweaty skin, but the perspective was so inviting, he was not stupid enough to let it slip away because he had complained about it. Loras stroke his cock to hardness and then slid over it, smooth and in one go, just with a slight groan, flinching as his skin was raw and red and overused by then; but greed is stronger than reason.

Theon turned to Robb, as if he were silently asking for approval, but also with a smug look, longing to inspire more desire in him.

He lubed his cock up and moved closer to Loras, caressing with his dry hand his soft hip.

“If it stretches too much, tell me.”, he whispered, his voice velvety and almost caring.

Just almost, though, and, as he pushed his cock through, feeling how fucking tight Loras was, Theon knew he wouldn't have pulled back for anything in the world.

The sensation of Loras' tight ass shared by him and Renly, how inhumanly small it was, how their cocks rubbed inside him, how moving would make Loras scream in delight …

“Whoa... - he whispered – You were made for this, weren't you?”

Loras moaned in protest, but Renly caught his mouth and kissed him passionately, shutting him up, filling his mouth too wth his tongue. Renly's moves were low and steady, while Theon worked on a rougher rhythm and made sure to hammer into Loras' tender spots, setting sparks of fire on his spine.

“You're so overused. - Theon spit in Loras' ear – We need to be in two to use your loose ass.”

It was mostly a lie, but it didn't matter, it worked all the same.

Shame burnt on Loras' cheeks and he started moving, fucking himself onto and over the other two, aiming to his own prostate, rubbing his cock against Renly's soft abdomen and arching as he pleased.

And the stretch. The stretch burned and turned everything into heaven at the same fucking time.

Theon moaned, slamming into Loras, but it was only when Robb entered him that his voice got all twisted.

The bliss of his ass, stretched completely, as Robb slammed his cock all in in one damp, rough thrust, thrashed through him.

His voice crumbled, his lips hanging agape, Robb smacking into him at once, fully, was like being complete, destroyed and whole at the same time. He could feel the thick, heavy cock throbbing inside him, thrusting him split, the balls slapping against him.

His legs hurt with the bruises Robb's fingertip left as Robb still tried to somewhat control himself, although managing poorly.

Theon squirmed, melting brainlessly. His hips searched for Robb, moving against him too, while his groans would be just Robb's name over and over – dirty and pure, sacred and profanus at once.

Bliss seized Theon torn and open, as Robb thrust, shagging him – Robb's thick, big head pressing as deep into his ass as posible, his shaft pulling him open, to the point of tearing, and his base drumming on his prostate.

Over, and over, and over.

Robb grabbed Theon by the waist and his pace increased, got harder, fastened and brutalized.

Theon could feel his cock squeezed by Loras' ass, pressed by Renly's own shaft, but it was Robb's hung horse driving and drilling into him that made him see stars.

He felt white shock fill him whole.

And he came again, first liquid, then dry, then in a long series of whimpered, uncomprensibile, shapeless orgasms, that melted one into the following other, dry and wet, his cock and ass not understanding anymore anything except that absolute pleasure.

Robb's grip on his waist, though, that he did know and loved already.

“I'm going to come into you. - Robb growled, low and hoarse – I'll make you mine.”

And Theon smiled, wide, too ecstatic to reason.

“I'm yours, I'm yours.”, he whispered, coming again inside Loras, while his ass finally drank Robb's thick load.

 

*

 

Robb woke up the day after in his bed, with a terrible headache, a blissfull sensation of exhaustion in all of his muscles and a cellphone number written on his skin in blue ink.

Under it, in the most beautiful handwriting, was a _Call me_ _, Theon_.

Robb smiled like an idiot.

So wide and so light, he felt his chest rise.

… and he took a mental note to thankRenly.

Maybe that set up date did bring out something really good.

 


End file.
